


kiss me through the phone

by septiplierhink



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but i'm an emo sap, i cried three times while reading this, i had a panic attach and wrote this, it's sloppy i'm sorry, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: He couldn't, he was over 2,000 miles away, in a different country. He wanted Bambam to stop crying, he wanted to stop crying. He wanted it to all end, he wanted them to be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a huge breakdown all thanks to Anxiety™ and this is the result. bambam's in thailand for a long photoshoot?? and like they miss each other???
> 
> i'm sure the director would never be as harsh as i wrote them to be, but we'll never know..
> 
> title/insp specifically from the kiss me thru the phone - enschway re remix! also, sorry for any typos!
> 
> edit: important thing i forgot to add, slight starvation trigger warning.

Yugyeom was curled up in the corner of his room. A room that was usually shared with his best friend. He was in a mess of tears, chest heaving as a banging headache settled in. His face was red with tears. He suppressed his cries into whimpers, not wanting any other band members to hear him mid panic attack.

He pulled his knees up to his chest as the dial tone on his phone rung. The room was still, only his whimpers and steady ring of the tone radiating off the walls. Yugyeom waited and waited until someone picked up. He was beginning to loose hope. He let himself start to sob loudly as his head fell into his knees. He kept the phone pressed against his ear, a silent hope waiting as the tenth dial tone rang.

The next thing he heard was a quiet "Yug?" as his call was finally answered. Yugyeom sobbed, lifting his head back up again.

"Bam, you picked up.." Yugyeom choked out between tears.

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't get to the phone earlier.." Quickly Yugyeom realized the boy on the other end of the call was also fighting back tears.

"I'm j-just glad you di-did" Yugyeom forced a smile.

"Yug..?" Bambam hushed.

"...Yeah"

"Are you... Are you c-crying t-too?"

Yugyeom nodded his head, more tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes tight, feeling his headache worsen.

"Y-yeah.." Yugyeom sniffled, breath uneasy, "Wh-why are you cryin-ing?"

"I-I miss y-you so.. s-so much"

Yugyeom felt hot tears flood down his face at his boyfriend's words, "I miss you t-too"

The conversation halted as Bambam broke out in sobs. The only thing Yugyeom could hear was the broken cries as the boy's sadness flooded through the phone. He wanted to be there with Bambam, he wanted to hold him in his arms. He wanted to make it all better. He couldn't, he was over 2,000 miles away, in a different country. He wanted Bambam to stop crying, he wanted to stop crying. He wanted it to all end, he wanted them to be together.

"We've ne-never gone this long w-without se-seeing each othe-ther" Bambam stopped his sobbing for long enough to utter the sentence.

"I-I know" Yugyeom closed his eyes again, "It's on-only been a week, but I m-miss you so much, Bam"

"God, has it r-really been that short?"

"Y-yeah. Still two more weeks to g-go" Yugyeom voice dropped at the last words.

"How am I gonna go that long without you?" Bambam's sniffles subsided, voice still shaky.

"I don't know," Yugyeom felt his nose start to run, "I really don't know"

"I can't. I'm coming home tomorrow.."

"No, Bam, you can't" Yugyeom hated the reality of what he was saying, "This shoot is so important, you can't leave"

"No look, there's a flight to Incheon in seven hours" Bambam sounded so desperate.

"You can't, Bam!"

"But I-I nee-"

"You need to see me" Yugyeom cut him off, "But you can't, we're gonna have to live like this for two more weeks.."

Bambam broke again, "I can't, Yug"

"You're gonna have t-to" Yugyeom started crying again.

"I hate this shoot. They're making me starve myself, and they won't let me talk to you. I had to fake being sick just to get this call. I'm so hungry, Gyeom. I feel weak and tired. I don't want to have to starve for two more weeks. I want to see you and I want to quit modelling. I don't like it, I'm not nearly beautiful enough for it. I should stick to rapping or something. That way I can actually eat and sleep when I want.." Bambam ranted out, with little stuttering.

"Wait wait, babe, what?" Yugyeom went back over Bambam's words in his head, "They make you starve yourself?"

There was no response for a while. Bambam was quite obviously still on the other end but not saying anything. Yugyeom clutched his phone with every bit of strength he had left. He licked the hot tears from the corners of his mouth. He awaited Bambam's response until he'd had enough.

"Bam, don't starve yourself, they can't force you to throw it back up again.. so just eat as much as you want when you can" Yugyeom sounded equally as desperate.

"...Actually" Bambam started.

"No... Can't force you to throw up, can they?"

Though Yugyeom couldn't see it, Bambam nodded his head, "The director stood over me has I forced myself to throw up yesterday.."

Yugyeom wanted to strangle this so-called 'director'. What kind of jerk makes their model throw up in front of him. Bambam was just a kid, he was hungry and tired. He wanted to get back to the dorms and into Yugyeom's arms.

"That's horrible, Bam" Yugyeom suppressed his anger, "It's only gonna be two more weeks, okay?" 

"Yug.. I just.."

"You just.. what?" Yugyeom asked.

"I ju-just want to see you. I want to kiss y-you again" Bambam sobs grew louder.

"I wanna kiss you too" Yugyeom smiled, "When you get home, first thing I'll do, I'll kiss you as soon as the fans can't see"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way"

"Me too.." Yugyeom sighed, "It won't always be like this.."

"That's insane, Yug. Even when.. Got7's not together.. We'll still be in the spotlight"

"No, Bam" Yugyeom insisted, "Think about it. One day we'll get married and move in together, and we'll have a big house and we'll have kids, and it won't matter because by then the world won't be such a horrible, homophobic place.."

Bambam was silent for a while, "You mean that?"

"Yes, yes I mean every word of it"

"You.. You want to get married.. And have kids?" Bambam asked slowly.

"Well eventually, yeah" Yugyeom shrugged, "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I just never though you wanted to do that with _me_ "

"Why wouldn't I?" Yugyeom started, "I love you, Bam, I don't want to do any of that stuff with anyone else"

All Bambam could say was, "I-I love you too.."

"Hey, Bam?" Yugyeom said after a long silence.

"..Yeah"

"Will you marry me?" Yugyeom had no clue what he was doing and why he was doing it over the phone at 2am.

"Like, eventually.. Or right now, like you're actually proposing?" Bambam sounded confused to say the least.

"Proposing" Yugyeom said with more confidence, "I'm proposing right now"

"Oh my- oh my god, Yug" He sounded shocked, still a hint of desperation.

"Bam, will you be my husband?"

"Yes" It was more of a whisper at first, "Yes yes I will be your husband. And I'll move in with you into our big house with our kids. Yes I will marry you"

"Fuck, Bam" Yugyeom tried to process the fact that he now had a fiancé, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, fuck"

They steadied their breaths, trying to understand what just happened. Were they really going to get married? The company would be against it, but they could stay engaged for years if that's how long it took for JYP to realize they loved each other. They were engaged now, they were really engaged. And it happened at 2am over the phone through tears. This was not how either had planned on getting engaged, and certainly not this young.

But really, they didn't want to be with anyone else, for the rest of their lives. They knew they needed each other, now and forever. It didn't seem real, it seemed like a dream. All an elaborate hoax, an evil trick from Yugyeom's mind. Imagined the rest of his life. Picking out rings, tasting wedding cakes. It was cheesy but he wanted a huge wedding. One with a big cake and an even bigger budget. He wanted to see Bambam walk down the aisle. His boyfrie.. fiancé all dressed up, looking beautiful as ever in an expensive tux. He'd do it tomorrow if he could. But he couldn't, they couldn't, not for years.

"Hey, Bam.." Yugyeom regained Bambam's attention, "We're gonna get married.."

Bambam started crying again, not out of sadness this time, "Yeah, yeah we are"

"We're engaged... Like really, you're gonna be by husband some day.."

"And you'll be mine" Bambam smiled, tears spilling down his face.

Yugyeom's phone buzzed against his cheek. He pulled it away from his face to see what had happened. _5% battery. Dismiss_. Fuck, Yugyeom had just proposed to his best friend and now he couldn't even keep talking to him.

"Bam I... I have to go" it was possibly the most heartbreaking thing he'd said all night.

"I get it.."

"But when you can, call me" Yugyeom reminded him, knowing Bambam didn't always have access to his phone while on shoot.

"I will.." Bambam smiled, "I call Jackson as my best man"

"Hey! I was gonna take Jackson!"

"Too bad" Bambam laughed through the receiver, "I thought you had to go, Gyeom"

"I really do. Call me when you can"

"I _already_ said I would" Bambam said with an unseen wink, "Hey, Yug"

"..Yeah"

"We're gonna get married"

**Author's Note:**

> :))))) how cute are they??,,?,??
> 
> i might eventually write a next part to this, but maybe not..? i hope you liked it nonetheless! slide me a comment if you're cool with that.. and yeah.. thanks for reading!


End file.
